Disclosed in patent literature 1 (JP-A-2004-165521) is a component mounting device (a type of board work machine) that performs specified work with respect to a circuit board. With this component mounting device, production result data such as quantity of production boards produced by the component mounting device, component pickup quantity, component pickup errors, and operating time is memorized on a memory. After production has been completed for a preset time period, production result data is extracted from the memory and an evaluation is performed of the operating state of the component mounting device. The component mounting device is provided with a means for resetting the production result data of the component mounting device at any given timing.